Close your eyes
by Amaneko Smith
Summary: ¿Qué podría ser peor para el Dr. Black Jack que tener la temperatura elevada, el cuerpo cortado, discutir con Pinoko, tener que soportar sus berrinches y no poder tener un sólo minuto de silencio? La visita inesperada del Dr. Kiriko, el hombre que ha venido para quedarse. Advertencia: Contenido Yaoi. Kiriko x Black Jack.


_Espero les guste esa nueva historia que voy comenzando incluso desde una cuenta nueva en . Esta vez escogí una serie que conocía desde hace tiempo pero que, me está cautivando excesivamente desde hace poco: Black Jack._

_Será una pequeña istoria Yaoi, dado que es mi tipo de escritura y que tengo muchas ganas de leer y escribir una historia tipo amor/odio entre Kiriko y Black Jack, por supuesto._  
_Si gustan hacer alguna observación, sugerencia, crítica, etc, sientanse libres de hacerlo. Dejen un review para saber qué les está pareciendo. Este es el primer capítulo y aún no sé qué hacer para el siguiente. Suficiente introducción por ahora._

**"Esa mañana, al despertar, de inmediato supe que algo no andaba bien. Pero nunca imaginé que sería culpa tuya".**

Yacía acostado en el sofá de la casa, ese pequeño mueble de color verde que habían colocado fuera del área de operación para los familiares y conocidos de los pacientes que el afamado doctor atendía clandestinamente. El día había sido demasiado largo y pesado incluso para alguien tan hábil y experimentado como el mismo Black Jack pues esa tarde había atendido tan sólo dos casos pero ambos eran igual de complicados y como de costumbre ambos desembocaron en una operación de algunas horas de duración.

Era un poco extraño y mal visto que el doctor se tirara como si nada en el sofá de espera pero la jaqueca que sentía era demasiado fuerte y en cualquier caso no había nadie merodeando más allá de su pequeña ayudante.  
- Sólo reposaré unos minutos.- Se dijo a sí mismo antes de tomar lugar aún sabiendo que su mal no se desvanecería en cuestión de minutos. Sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para tomar fuerza nuevamente.

Mantenía un brazo doblado sobre su cabeza, cubriendo ambos ojos con la muñeca y parte del mismo. Vestía la bata de la operación todavía a pesar de haber finalizado, tan sólo había descubierto su cabeza y sus manos al salir. Su cabeza deba vueltas y de pronto una pequeña mano de piel blancuzca se posó sobre la que cubría parte de su rostro lleno de cicatrices. Apenas levantó un poco aquella que le cubría la vista y observó a la pequeña Pinoko frente a él sujetandole para ayudarle a levantarse y acompañarlo a descansar o al menos esa era su intención, era excesivamente notoría la fatiga que irradiaba el mayor ése día.

- _Chenchei_...- Musitó la jovencita que tenía un rostro invadido por la preocupación de no saber qué le ocurría al doctor que tanto apreciaba. Sabía bien que él ocultaba siempre todos sus males aún por pequeños que estos fueran.

- No es nada- Interrumpió Black Jack evitando más preguntas pero eso no era un impedimento para su inquieta asistente que frunció el ceño y tomó con todas sus fuerzas, que no eran mucho comparadas a las del hombre que tenía junto, la mano de él y trató de ponerlo de pie, lo cual fue un vano intento. Él continuaba en el sillón mirandole con un cierto fastidio haciendola desistir. Él tan sólo tomó asiento sin decir una palabra.

Pinoko refunfuñó e hizo un puchero como hacía cada vez que él ignoraba sus indicaciones, le dio la espalda y corrió hacia el botiquín que guardaban con los medicamentos vitales e instrumentos indispensables para el uso de ambos, tomó el termometro que se encontraba enterrado entre vendajes, pastillas y demás productos. Corrió de vuelta al doctor que aún permanecía sentado y frotando su sien con un par de dedos de su mano derecha.

Se escuchó un fuerte golpe y Black Jack volteó de inmediato, era la pequeña que había tropezado al venir a toda prisa y ahora estaba en el suelo riendo apenada e infantilmente. Normalmente el doctor la hubiera reprendido por correr dentro de la casa pero la jaqueca amenazaba con terminar con su paciencia y dio un pequeño suspiro. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta Pinoko que tenía las rodillas llenas de pequeños rasponcitos que no parecían representar ningún problema serio, extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse pero ella era más rápida cuando se trataba de la salud de "su" doctor e introdujo sin previo aviso el termometro en la boca del hombre que le había ofrecido su ayuda.

- ¡Y ahí tiene que quedadse!- Gritó amenazante pero sin mucha credibilidad, él se estaba cansando de llevarle la contra y cerró los ojos con una diminuta sonrisa dibujada en sus labios dandole el gane a esta discusión.

- 38°- Pronunció arrebatando el termometro de la boca del doctor y que ahora sujetaba con ambas manos con esa pequeña expresión de molestia y berrinche en su cara, lo culpaba cada vez que se enfermaba aún cuando siempre estaba muy al pendiente de su salud. Una tercer mano se atravezó y arrebató de las suyas el termometro, era la de Black Jack que quería asegurarse del resultado y que no era un de los trucos de Pinoko por mandarlo a dormir.

-Debes irte a la cama- Dijo interrumpiendo el silencio que se había creado y empujando por detrás al doctor que permanecía exactamente en el mismo sitio.

- Está bien- Contestó fríamente Black Jack y caminó dejando caer nuevamente a Pinoko que aún había estado empujandole con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Te odio, _chenchei_!- Gritó encaprichadamente pero él no la escuchaba, se había metido en su habitación y cerró la puerta buscando un poco de silencio. Tomó asiento en la cama, engulló algunas pastillas que debían controlar su temperatura y se dejó caer.  
Sólo pasaron algunos minutos para que la puerta del cuarto sonara, imaginó que se trataba de Pinoko de nueva cuenta. -Pasa, Pinoko- Respondió Black Jack, recostado en la cama intentando que el dolor se disipara, había arrojado su bata al entrar y ahora yacía en el suelo, podía visualizar a Pinoko gritando por el desorden que cusaba pero eso no le interesaba en este instante.

Su sorpresa fue no ver a Pinoko entrar con la cara baja pidiendole perdón o armando una escena por la actitud de él hace un momento.  
En su lugar había otro hombre de pie en la puerta, una persona que vestía un traje de color negro, con su caracteristico cabello largo platinado y el parche en donde debería estar su ojo. Era ése hombre, "el ángel de la muerte". - ¡Kiriko!- Exclamó el doctor al reconocer esa indeseable silueta en el marco de su puerta. -¿Cómo es que entraste?- Preguntó pensando que esta visita era lo único que le faltaba al día para realmente ser el colmo.

Kiriko caminó hasta él sin importarle el semblante de su adorado némesis - No te preocupes por mí, Hazama. No en el estado en el que estás- Una pequeña sonrisa maléfica estaba dibujada en su rostro. -Un doctor tan hábil cayendo victima de un pequeño malestar, que irónico- Decía mirando directo a los ojos al hombre frente a él. Black Jack rió sin darle importancia a la palabrería de Kiriko, no tenía la menor intenci´n de discutir con él o al menos no en éste momento. -¿Has venido buscando algo, Kiriko?- Contestó de forma tajante, su temperatura aún era alta y la jaqueca parecía que había llegado para quedarse pero con esa persona ahí no podía atenderse.

Tomó asiento junto y prosiguió -En realidad sí, pero eso ahora no importa. Tal parece que llegué en un momento de debilidad. Te ves demacrado y enfermo. No hace falta nada más que verte el rostro para darse cuenta que estarás así al menos un tiempo. Sabes que me cuesta mucho trabajo venir hasta aquí y no puedo hacerlo tan a menudo. Además necesito que estés bien para que atiendas la razón por la que estoy aquí-

-¿Qué sugieres?- Preguntó Black Jack que esta vez estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama observando a Kiriko de reojo. - No me queda de otra más que ayudar a que te recuperes, Hazama. Tenerme aquí en este momento te será de gran ayuda y lo sabes. Conozco que no me dejarías siquiera acercarme a tus pacientes y eso no me interesa, pero puedo ayudarte a que estés mejor y vuelvas al trabajo en un menor tiempo- Contestó decidido, son las manos ocultas en sus bolsillos y mirandole con una expresión de absoluta seriedad.  
Le costaba trabajo creer en las palabras de Kiriko, sabía que no era una persona de fiar y eso se lo había demostrado en el pasado, pero, también sabía que tenía algo de razón en lo que hablaba. El estado en que se encontraba le impedía incluso hacer la tarea más pequeña sin sentir su cabeza punzar terriblemente, Pinoko siempre era una gran ayuda pero ella se ocupaba de otros asuntos durante el día y en el trabajo ella sólo seguía las ordenes de Black Jack, lo cual la imposibilitaba para trabajar por sí sola si algo llegase a ocurrirle a él.

-Es un trato, Kiriko. Pero si te atreves a hacer algo en contra mía o de Pinoko pagarás las consecuencias- Finalizó su respuesta con una amenza que desde luego iba muy en serio.

- No debes preocuparte, esa no es mi intención- Respondió sonriendole ampliamente con ese gesto que tanto detestaba el doctor pero esta vez no pensaba discutir con él. La noche había caído y todo indicaba que mañana sería un día largo.

_Fin del capítulo._

_Hasta ahora parece más un Pinoko x Black Jack pero les aseguro que eso está por cambiar._  
_Quiero conseguir una historia más pasional entre los dos doctores, ¡esperemos resulte como e lo imagino!_

_Gracias por leer el primer capítulo._


End file.
